Sliding type amusement machines currently available in the market only have limited ways to play, some of which can only climb and down-thrust, and some can only slide in a curved path. Generally, there are the following types:
Pirate Ship Amusement Machine, which is of a horizontal axis reciprocating swing type, passengers ride thereon and swing back and forth at first slowly and then fast, just like in a stormy sea, one minute you are on the crest of a wave, and the next minute you fall to the bottom of a valley, thrilling and exciting, and extremely entertaining.
Crescent Floating Car, which belongs to track type amusement equipment and is also called Crescent Mushroom, Time Surfing and Crescent Mushroom Floating Car. A track of the Crescent Floating Car is brightly colored, and as the car runs up and down on the track, passengers can have a feeling of tramping over hill and dale.
And Mini-Coaster, suitable for children over 1.2 m tall and adults to ride on. The movement feature of Mini-Coaster is that circular rotation and sliding along a track are integrated, moreover, Mini-Coaster is beautiful in appearance and bright in color and suitable for various places such as playground, park, squares and cultural center.
The above sliding type amusement machines only have limited ways to play, not novel in design and poor in interestingness, thus can no longer meet the demand of people for stronger excitement.